


The Star Child and The Philosopher Stone

by WrittenByAncientStars



Series: The Star Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByAncientStars/pseuds/WrittenByAncientStars
Summary: The Boy who Lived Vanquished the dark Lord Right?Wrong. Not in this story.This Story is about a girl. A girl left without a family. A girl known by all in the wizarding world. The Girl who vanquished the Dark Lord. The Girl who Lived.(This Adaptation of Harry Potter is based Off the Movies)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Star Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937683
Kudos: 4





	1. Doorstep Delivery

It was a late October evening where we lay our scene, the wind could be heard whistling through the trees and the quiet giggle of the children who were trick or treating was so faint it was hardly noticeable.

A baby girl, without even knowing it, had just lost the two most important people in her life but you would never know it. Happily lying asleep in the arms of a stranger as they made their way to her new home.

Down on the street below though it was a little different. Down on the Street stood two professors, Professors of what, though, was unknown to those around them.

The baby girl, still in the arms of the stranger as the bike landed, still hadn’t made a peep, she was sound asleep and just like her mother it would be hard to wake her up. Anybody who knew Harper Everett would know how hard it was to wake the sleeping girl.

Even though the baby girl was almost identical to her mother, people could most definitely tell who her father was, the grey eye being the most prominent thing from her father. Her grey eyes from her father's side of the family complimented nicely with the bright red hair from her mother.

It was a hard thing for the three grown up to look down at the young child, the young child named after the stars. All three of the grown-up had watched as her parents had fallen in love with each other only for them to leave their tiny baby girl all by herself.

They know soon that they had to leave, that they had to get back to the school, back to their students, just because that one tiny one-year-old girl had done the unthinkable did not give them the right to forgetting about their students.

Leaving the baby girl on the doorstep of her mother's estranged sister was the best thing to do in their head, well mostly the eldest males head much to the disagreement of the female professor but she was left there anyway.

The sleeping baby girl was left on the doorstep with only a letter on her chest addressed to her God awful aunt, who was married to her God awful uncle and had a God awful son.

That baby girl's name was Vega Harper Black and she was the ‘Girl Who Lived.’


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Ten years later the Red-haired, Grey eyed little girl could be found in her tiny bedroom on the right-hand side of their small townhouse in the middle of Little Whining, Surrey. Number four Privet Drive was a quiet house until the eldest of the two children living there woke up.

Alexander ‘Xander’ Martin was a chubby looking and horrible child, his attitude toward everything and everyone had come mostly from his father, Jonathan Martin, a boisterous man with no loving bone in his body, his looks though, came from his mother, Belinda Martin nee Everett, Harper Everett’s older sister. Belinda was thin but not sickly thin and abnormally tall for a woman of her age, her pale blonde hair was inherited by her only son and the light of her life.

Downstairs in the living room, there was no evidence of another child living in the house, let alone another female, the photos all over the room were mostly of Xander but some of them were of Jonathan and Belinda, all of them happy but for sure there was no evidence of Vega.

The Date was June 19th 1991 and it was a very important day in the Martin household because June 19th was the day that Alexander ‘Xander’ Martin was brought into the world to the utmost joy of his loving parents but this June 19th was the biggest of all because this birthday Xander turned eleven.

Now there was nothing more that Vega hated than June 19th, it was the worst day in the year in her opinion, to Vega this day only brought hate, hate from the Martins because she couldn’t be more like Xander and hate for Xander because he got more love from Belinda and Jonathan that she ever had.

“It’s my Birthday! It’s my Birthday!” Screamed the high pitched voice of Xander Martin as he rushed his short, chubby legs into the kitchen of the small townhouse. The noise coming from the newly turned eleven years old made Vega’s ears bleed and it made her wonder how his friends from school could put up with him.

Both Vega and Xander went to the same primary school much to Vega’s disapproval, the school wasn't too far from the house but it was far enough for Vega, she hated it at the God awful school. Xander and his bunch of merry followers had picked on Vega from the minute that they had laid eyes on the young girl.

“We know my darling.” The calming voice of Belinda Martin called, she may not have been the nicest toward young Vega but she did know how to calm her chubby looking kid down from one of his exciting rants or one of the many hissy fits that he had when Vega had to be involved in something.

His annoyingly fat father, on the other hand, was one to try and rile his young son into one of his exciting rants much to the disapproval of his wife but he never really paid it any attention “Happy Birthday tike.” His obnoxious voice was unnecessarily loud.

Vega, who was standing by the oven trying not to burn the bacon, rolled her eyes at the father and son duo, they were too much alike in her opinion and it was highly annoying. In reality, though Vega was a tiny winy bit jealous of their relationship, not that she would admit that.

When Vega was a tiny baby she lost both of her parents to a car accident, or so she was told. She never really got the chance to get to know her parents, it was a heartbreaking thing really, even her aunt Belinda had to admit that.

“Girl, bring me my coffee.” The demanding voice of her uncle Jonathan called to her, not that he needed any more coffee, his cup was almost filled to the rim but she wouldn’t tell him no, not with how he would react to it.

“Yes, uncle Jonathan,” she uttered, picking up the coffee pot and walking to her obese uncle, he had a smug smile on his face as he looked at her. Jonathan Martin was a very power-hungry man and the most power he had was his power over Vega.

On the other side of the dining table sat Xander and Belinda, who were quietly munching on their breakfast, the chubby boy was whining about Vega but then again Xander was always whining about one thing or another.

This time he was whining about the fact that Vega had to go to the zoo with them. Earlier that week, the woman that would normally babysit her had called the Martins up and said that she couldn’t watch Vega, she had broken her leg and needed to rest it, much to the dismay of Xander. 

Vega truly didn’t want to go with them anyway, she, at the young age of ten had morals and one of her morals was that no animal should be put in a cage but her aunt Belinda and uncle Jonathan would not let her be in the house by herself. They were too scared that she would destroy precious things in the house or somehow set the house on fire, neither of which she had ever done. 

“Why does she have to come mummy?” He whined, he was a very spoiled child in competition with Vega but he would always whine when he didn’t get his way, like many other children she had ever met.

Belinda didn’t answer the Birthday boy, she knew that he knew why Vega had to go with them, he was just whining for the sake of whining but his father, on the other hand, gave Vega a horrid glare before turning back to the newspaper that was right in front of him.

“I could just stay here,” her feminine voice spoke softly. The two adults in the room gasped as she had just said she had killed the family cat not that the family had a cat, it didn’t come as much of a shock though, Vega knew that she wasn’t supposed to be in the house alone.

The red face of her uncle Jonathan was the only thing that she could see at that moment “You’ll do nothing of the sort!” his boisterous voice spat at her, before simmering down at the sight of his frightened little boy.

✼ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ✼

Standing in the cold English weather was not something that young Vega had planned for her day, not that she had anything planned for the day. The harsh English winds were nipping at her skin, she was in clothes way too big for her petite body. The clothes had once belonged to her aunt Belinda and people could tell just by looking at the items of clothing.

The car was in the drive waiting for the family of three and Vega to climb in. It was a grey sedan with dusty back windows and dents from where other cars have had a disagreement with the car, from the look of the car people could tell that it was a very much loved car.

Before the young Vega could climb into the car though she was stopped by Jonathan “I’m warning you now, Girl.” He aggressively pointed his fat finger in her face “Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week . ” He continued, not letting the young girl get one word in, before nodding his head in the direction of the car, letting her now she could now get in.

Sitting in the back of the car with Xander was not something that brought immense joy to Vega, he was loud, had so much body odour that it made her want to gag and to top it all off he was a chubby child so he took up half of the back seat with the size of him, but young Vega was not one to tell people when she felt uncomfortable and so she made do just like she always did.

  
  


✼ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ✼

  
  
  


To say that Vega Harper Black was enjoying her time at the Zoo was a complete and utter overstatement, she hated it. ‘Those poor animals’ she would think to herself as the family of three and their little tag along made their way around the zoo.

They spent most of the time looking at the lions that were mostly walking around the cage with pride, the way they strutted around made her smile, it was like she was remembering something but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Like everything else in his life, Xander soon became bored of looking at the lions and wanted to move on to something  _ ‘cooler’ _ as he put it, so that's how they ended up where they were. It was a cold place, much colder than what it was outside.

They were in the reptile house, so she guessed it had to be that cold. For some strange reason she had a slight obsession with both Snakes and Lions but she never really understood why. She had once asked her aunt Belinda why but she was just ignored, like every other time.

“Make it move.” Alexander moaned, Vega rolled her eyes, he was bored. Anyone that was walking around the reptile house could tell that but the way he moaned was unnecessary and it made her want to gouge his eyes out with a spoon.

She had always been told by her aunt Belinda that she got her short temper and anger from her father side of the family and then she would utter under her breath something along the lines of  _ ‘freaks, every last one of them’ _ , which would always make the young Vega wonder what her father was like.

Which would then lead her on to wondering what her mother was like? She knew that her name was Harper Lee Everett (Yes Belinda had once told her, when she was in a good mood, that their mother was obsessed with to kill a mockingbird) and that through everything she loved her father very much, she also knew that she was the spitting image of her but the eyes were all her fathers but beyond that, she didn’t know anything else, oh she wished she did though.

“Move.” Jonathan's boisterous voice spat at the poor snake as he ratted his knuckles against the glass. The snake did not once pay any attention to the two fat males, too tired to even lift its head, it made Vega feel bad for the poor snake.

That was when Vega decided to do something about it, “He’s asleep,” she said with as much authority as she could muster, it wasn’t much but it did the job, Jonathan looked at her like she had grown another head but said nothing towards the young Black.

“He’s boring,” the bored voice of the younger Martin stated and walked away with his mother and father to another enclosure not bothering to see if Vega was behind them but it didn’t matter it wasn’t like she couldn’t look after herself, she’d been doing it for a few years now.

Vega looked at the snake by herself for a while before deciding that she would try and have a conversation with the snake, it was weird she knew that. “ Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you.” She softly said to the snake so that she wasn’t heard by anybody else.

Only then did the snake lift its head to look at the young Vega “Can you...hear me?” She stuttered in shock as the snake nodded its small head, the young Black child gave the snake a dainty smile.

For the young Vega Harper Black, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to, she didn’t have many friends in school or in general really, the snake seemed friendly enough, a bit strange but friendly and that was enough for her.

The snake was still looking at her, it was looking straight into her eyes like it was trying to look right into her soul. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, “ It's just I’ve never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?” She paused before the snake shook its head.

Vega had never felt so weird in her whole life unless she was with the Martin than she definitely felt weird, for the sake of her sanity she should have left the snake alone but she was never one for being sane.

“You're from Burma, aren't you?” She politely asked the snake, she was already seen as a freak to the people that were apparently her family so why no be more of a freak right? “Was it nice there, do you miss your family?” 

The snake only pointed its head towards the sign that was next to the enclosure ‘Bread in captivity’ it read. The feeling that came over Vega was one of sadness, “I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either” She whispered with a sad smile. It was hard not knowing your heritage. It was hard not knowing who and what she would be like or what she got from them but Vega would live on just like she always will.

For the other side of the reptile house, Xander could see what the snake was doing, how the snake was getting excited in the presence of his annoying younger cousin, his annoying freak of a cousin, “Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!” He screamed excitedly and shoved Vega out of his way, she landed with a thud on the ground.

Xander had become so excited by the snake that he had placed his chubby and probably sweaty hands on the glass. Down the ground below, Vega Harper Black was not a happy child. She was so angry that she wished he would fall into the snake enclosure.

It was like the world had finally begun to listen to her. The glass that was holding the snake in had disappeared, it had vanished and from that, her ever-loving cousin had fallen into the enclosure and out of its enclosure slipped the very happy snake.

The world around the young Vega had become white noise, she wasn’t paying much attention to it, she was too busy trying to hide her smile as she noticed her cousin drenched in water.

The snake slithered passed Vega while hissing a light ‘Thanks’ as the snake made its way towards the exit. The people around them had soon become scared and Havok had broken loose in the reptile house.

Jonathan and Belinda had joined in with the people freaking out and had begun to rush to the exit. Still inside the enclosure was Xander, he was drenched still from head to toe but now he couldn’t get out of the enclosure. He had begun to bang on the glass to get his parent attention, “Mum, mummy!” He shouted through the glass.

It was finally caught his parents attention and when it actually did Belinda had begun to scream, her poor little boy trapped in a place with a snake, not that she had really noticed that the snake had left the reptile house.

While down on the fall Vega had begun to laugh, full-on from the belly laugh, it was most definitely the most she had laughed in a long time but just like everything else the happy feeling had left once she noticed that her uncle Jonathan was glaring down at her.

✼ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ✼

Back at number four Privet Drive and the day was not going to end well for the Young Vega Black, not at all. Ahead of herself and her uncle Jonathan was her aunt Belinda and her cousin Xander, who was shivering from the cold water that he was still drenched in.

The look on her uncle’s face was not a pleasant one, not that his face was a very pleasant sight to see anyway and if Vega knew this family right and she most defiantly did, she would end up in her room with no dinner for the rest of the week.

Before Vega could get away from her aggressive uncle, he had grabbed on tight to the lobe of her ear, “Oww!” she screamed trying to smack his hand away from her ear but to no avail, he pulled her up the stair and to her bedroom by her ear.

“What happened?!” He spat out so loud that actual spit hit young Vega’s face, she looked up at him in disgust, she hated this man more than anything in her life, she hated him more than the person that took her parent away from her at such a young age.

At that moment Vega had been more scared than angry or hurt, she was angry that he had hurt her but she was scared that he would do it again just so she would feel small, “ I swear I don't know!” She cried out in hopes that he would listen but he just snarled at her. “One minute, the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!” He froze face becoming redder if that were even possible, he was shaking in anger it was frightening her.

His shanking in anger had become worse if that were possible, his lips were quivering in anger and spit was hitting her face “There's no such thing as magic!“ He belted before slamming the door behind him making sure that it was locked. 


	3. The Letters from No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster that was Xanders birthday, things seem to be looking up for the young Vega but will it be as easy as it looks?

It had become late July in a blink of an eye. How had the rest of June and the beginning of July gone by so quickly? It was scary just how quick time could actually move when it wasn’t being watched.

The rest of the school year had been a nightmare for the young Vega, Xander and his bunch of merry followers hadn’t left her alone, it was hell but it got worse in class. She had to share her class with Xander, so she was never left alone. 

Homelife hadn't been any better for young Vega. Her aunt Belinda and uncle Jonathan were always too busy preparing Xander for his new school: Smeltings Academy, it was a very posh public school in the South of England that Jonathan Martin had to attend in his youth.

And that was how she started her very exciting Saturday, listening to the ‘happy family’ in the living room, gushing over how ‘handsome’ their little Xander was. It made Vega want to throw up and don’t even get Vega started on his uniform.

It was a horrible mixed-match of colours; there was a Maroon tailcoat matched with orange knickerbockers, a straw boater and a gnarled cane that the students were given to ‘prepare them for the future’ as they like to call it. Xander had once tried to use the smelting stick on Vega but he could never get her; she was always too fast (something she had gotten from her father according to her aunt Belinda.)

The happy family of three were smiling and laughing, something Vega wished she could do with her parents, she couldn’t though. So she continued to read her very exciting book in her bedroom trying to ignore the happy three.

Upon entering the living room, not long after, she saw the darling Xander standing up against the mantlepiece, his smile was quite ugly (in her books anyway.), it made her want to gauge her eyes out. She truly, deeply hated living there.

Her hatred was only fueled when she heard a high pitched squeak come from her aunt, who was off to the side taking photos of her beloved son. “Jonathan, just look at him.” She gushed to her husband, who was sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper.

Perfect Xander with his perfect family life and ugly smile (God he made her want to be sick.), smiled brighter gaining the attention of his mother “I can't believe it. In just a week you'll be off to Smeltings.”She cried even shedding a few tears while she was at it. Anybody who truly knew that family knew that those tears were just for show and nobody knew that better than Vega Harper Black.

Jonathan was ecstatic for his only son to be going to the same school as he did in his youth, that much was evident, to Vega anyway “Caveat Smeltona. Proudest moment of my life.” He gushed, sounding exactly like his wife.

Making sure to put on her happiest fake smile she had, she looked over at the family of three “God, that uniform makes me glad I’m going to Stonewall.” She whispered in the hopes that no one would hear her, her wish came true and nobody did.

Aunt Belinda glanced over at young Vega, who was secretly trying to hide a smile, she had enough of the young brat making their lives a living hell but she couldn’t send Vega away, she was the only thing she had left of her sister, her baby sister, The young child was having way to much fun “Go get the post, Girl.” She demanded.

If her aunt wasn’t gossiping with the neighbours about something, she was bossing young Vega about the house doing chores but she knew if she didn’t do the chores there would be consequences, so she did as she was told and she went to get the post from the hallway.

Collecting the post from the doormat, Vega Harper Black skimmed through the mail, seeing who it was for. Until she came across an odd-looking letter, it was a white envelope and on the back was a red wax seal but what she found odd was that it was addressed to her.

She could hear them eating from the kitchen and she knew that lunch was served, what her aunt made for lunch wasn’t much but Vega knew that she was going to eat would be far less but she was too busy staring at her letter to even notice.

Placing the rest of the post on the table in front of her Uncle Jonathan and her Aunt Belinda, she then walked to the other side of the room. The first thing that Uncle Jonathan picked up was the postcard from his older sister, Josephine “ Oh, Josie is ill! Ate a funny whelk.” He said after reading what she had written on the postcard.

Xander, who seemed to be the only person in the room paying attention to Vega, noticed the piece of paper in her hand. He rushed over to the young Black child “Dad! Look!” He screamed waving the letter in the air “Vega’s got a letter!” He then proceeded to hand the letter to his father.

“Give it back it’s mine” she pleaded but to no avail, she didn’t get what she wished for, she never really did, Jonathan looked over at his brat-ish niece with a look of disgust, how dare someone write to that brat? She had nothing good about her.

“Your’s? Who’d be writing to you?” He inquired but Vega knew better than to answer his question, nothing good would come from it, turning the envelope over, they saw that there was a wax seal on the back, a wax seal that Jonathan had promised his wife that she would never have to see again but then again like mother like daughter.

Vega had never seen the look they were giving her before, it was rather scary. She gulped before rushing out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where she knew that she would be safe no matter what happened.

  
  


✼ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ✼

  
  


A week or two had passed since the first letter had arrived and the house was in utter chaos, Jonathan had refused to go to work due to the fact that maybe one of the letters would show up at his office. Belinda was too scared to bake anything in case that may be another letter will come out of an egg, it was kind of funny to watch both of them squirm.

“Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, the best day of the week” Jonathan said as he sat in his chair in the corner of the living room as Vega handed out biscuits on a plate, he looked over at Xander “Why is that, Xander?” He questioned in the hopes that his stupidly dense son would know the answer to the question.

The stupidly dense boy shrugged his shoulders, what a surprise he didn’t know the answer, he was too busy being a bully to even pay attention to common knowledge “Because there's no post on Sunday?” she answered for him.

Uncle Jonathan looked over at her, he was surprised, of course, he was. In his head, she was the dumb little girl that came from his wife’s freak of a sister and her even freakier husband “Ah, right you are, Vega. No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today. No, sir. Not one single bloody letter, not one.” He exclaimed gleefully.

Vega rolled her eyes at the obese man sitting in the chair right in front of her, he really enjoyed tormenting a ten-year-old girl. From the corner of her eye, she noticed something strange happening out front of the house, there was, what seemed like, millions of owls were sitting out front of number Four Privet Drive.

Her Uncle Jonathan had continued to blabber on about how there was no post on Sundays but she really wasn’t paying any attention to the blithering idiot, from the chimney she could her rustling, like paper.

The out of complete and outer nowhere (well the Chimney) came a load of letters, a load of letters that were addressed to the young Vega Harper Black, it was weird just from a small envelope that was addressed to her, she felt relief, like a load of weight had just been taken off of her shoulders.

The family of three around her were shrieking in fear, the letters were falling everywhere, making a mess all over the living room. Vega soon came to her senses, the letters falling around her were all addressed to her and if she wanted to find out what was the contents of the envelope, she’d have to do it on her own.

Vega jumped up, trying to catch one of the letters but after a moment of thought she realised it would be too difficult at her height to catch one, then all of a sudden one of the letters fell right into her hands.

Her Uncle Jonathan, who had only been trying to stop her from getting one of those blasted letters as he liked to call it, chase after the fast ten years. She quickly swerved out of the way of her uncle and almost made it to the stairs before he caught her.

Following behind Uncle Jonathan was her Aunt Belinda and Xander. Xander had become more than scared for his father when he realised what was happening “That’s it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!” He yelled, holding Vega’s small frame against his body.

Standing over in the corner were her aunt Belinda and her cousin Xander, who both had the same look of fright on their faces, Vega looked over her shoulder to see the red face of her angry uncle Jonathan.

The young boy who was standing in front of his mother was terrified, he hadn’t ever seen his father react like this, not to anything, not even to Vega when she was apparently ‘misbehaving’. “Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!” Xander whispered to his mother who only looked down at him with a face of shock, knowing that her son was probably right.


End file.
